


Unbelievable

by Burning_Feather



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Feather/pseuds/Burning_Feather
Summary: Sometimes it's easy to forget the most basic things.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Dream went to school, and it happened to be the same one as Sapnap. Based on things I actually have done in upper-level math classes.

Dream chewed the end of his pencil. He _knew_ this level of math was possible. Lowering the tip of the pencil back to the paper, he scratched out dark marks in the margins of the worksheet. "Sapnap?" He turned to his friend, sitting on the other end of the bench.

"Mhm?" Sapnap looked up from his own homework. 

"How do you do this again?"

"Let me take a look." He scooted across the bench, leaning over to look at his friend's paper.

"Dream... That's 2x3."

"Yeah?"

"Two threes... Add three and three. You can count on your fingers."

"Okay, and?"

_"You're in Honors Algebra, Dream."_

Dream paused for a long while, staring off into space, looking as if he was questioning his identity. "Oh. Right." Sapnap snorted, patting his shoulder. He scooted back across the bench.

"I can't believe you sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> I understand I promised a more substantial one-shot. The problem is I got a new tarot deck and they're all so pretty. My heart cannot handle all of these women. I know that at some point, I'll have to do a deck interview, but for now I'm happy to simply admire.
> 
> That one-shot'll be out tomorrow! In the meantime, consider joining the discord! Everyone's been really sweet.


End file.
